There are many times when it is desirable to protect a wheel of a vehicle from foreign matter. Washing a car, for example, requires water and sometimes surfactants which a user does not wish on wheels. Some polished and painted wheels react unfavorably to various chemicals used on tires and on car paint finishes. It is established that there exists a desire to protect wheels from a host of substances. Among the solutions provided to this problem, there are a variety of approaches. Some are relatively complex, which entails inconvenience in use and also adds expense to production and sale of the devices. Some proposed devices do not offer hands-free retention. Some offer convoluted surfaces not conducive to advertising. Some devices do not seal against water. The present apparatus provides for hands free use, once pushed on to a wheel. The apparatus provides scratch-free retention on the wheel, with instant on-off application.
The apparatus is lightweight, inexpensively produced, easily used, long lived, one-piece, and provides no moving parts. The apparatus further completely seals against invasion of any unwanted substance, including water and chemicals, and also provides a large surface for advertising.